Blood's Curse  A Soul Symphony
by Screaming Jokes
Summary: Bella's a witch cursed by a shaman she's coming back home after all these years to her brothers, Sam and Paul. She is a wolf. Seth's soul music links to hers to create the legendary soul symphony Victoria comes back for revenge. AU -ON HOLD-
1. Prologue

**Hey people of Fanfiction! Don't hurt me, I really liked this idea of Seth/Bella that came to me while thinking of ideas for Anger's Shield, so I'm gonna write it, along with Anger's Shield. Don't worry, I'll update both as much as I can! I'd like to see where this goes, if I get a lot of flames, I'll just drop it and write it on my own.**

**Disclaimer: I own my iPod, I own my ideas, I own my laptop, but I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters or plot line, I will play with it though! :]**

**Character ages:**

**.Sam-21**

**.Paul and Leah-20**

**.Bella and Jared-18**

**.Seth and Jake-17**

**.Collin and Brady-14**

**Blood's Curse – A Soul Symphony Prologue**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (Four years old, before moving away with mom, and just learned how to speak sentences.) A/N In the following paragraphs, some letters will be mixed up, remember, a little girl is speaking, and interpreting these words, so letters will be changed, like 'L's' and 'R's', they'll be W's most of the time.**

I miss mommy, daddy used to say, 'I wuv your mommy berry, berry much, I always will, mommy's just angwy that we won't move howses.' I miss daddy too, Pauly and Sammy is all I have weft, the twibe said daddy was kiwwed hewping our peopow, daddy's my hewo, I miss him so much, me and Pauly and Sammy won't stop cwying, even at nightty-time, when we sweep together, Pauly howds me tight and cwies in my hair, and Sammy would be on my other side and howd me and Pauly, he would cwy too. I'm sad, I know mommy wuved daddy too, she was cwying too when she weft, I hope she's okay.

At least me, Pauly, and Sammy have, Lee-lee, Jewwy Jawed, Sethy, and Jakey-poo, especially Sethy and Jawed and Jakey, they aways hug me, Sethy aways stays wonger, Jawed and Jakey wive half-way acwoss La Push, Sethy and Lee-lee wive next doow, Untie Sue says Sethy can stay longer too. Since Jakey's and Jawed's howses are farther, Untie Viowet, Jawed's mommy, and Untie Sawah, Jakey's mommy, stay too. Me and Sef just pway games, lay on the couch, Sef hugging me fwom behind, and watch T.B. When the owder shows go on, Me and Sef go to sweep, I aways cwy into his chest though. Pauly and Sammy have Lee-lee at schoow. When they come howme, they wake us up, and then Untie Sue, Uncow Hawwy, and Lee-lee would come ober evwy-day, and make dinnow fow us, then Sethy would leave with them.

When we take ouw baf, Pauly would put me in his wap, and hewp me get cwean, and Pauly would be in Sammy's wap. When I was done getting cwean, I would hewp scwub Sammy's back. Evwy time we go to sweep, befowe, we awl had sepwate beds, but whenever I woke up, Pauly or Sammy would be howdin me tight, when I asked why, they said, 'You were screaming, I tried to wake you up, but you didn't so I just held you tight.' Later on, we sowd ouw beds, and we all swept together in daddy's bed. Sometimes though, we'd stay wif Sethy and Lee-lee, and Uncow Hawwy, and Untie Sue, when Sef couldn't stay long. I'd curl up against Sef, and Sammy and Pauly would sweep wif Lee-lee.

"I miss daddy Pauw…" I said, tightening my gwip awound him, cwing into his chest.

"Me too, Belly, now let's go to sleep, dad would want us to move on, and be happy…" he said in between sniffles and sobs. Sammy and Pauw's arms tightened awound me, and Sammy was siwentwy cwying too. That was my wast night wif them, but I didn't know.

**Next day, after school, during dinner**

"So, Lee-lee, Paul, Sam, how was school today?" Untie Sue asked, we were having Uncow Hawwy's speciaw pizza, it was our favowites, Uncow Hawwy made it two times a month!

"It was okay, I had to present in front of the class though…" Lee-lee said, she was taking off the peppews on her pizza.

"How about you Sa-" *knock knock knock*

"I'll get it!" I jumped up and opened the doow, mommy was there, her eyes were puffy, like bawoons, but they were wed to, was she cwying? She had my bwue suitcase, pink and purpuwle were weird cowors. Why did she have it though, mommy already has awl her stuff.

"Bella, sweetheart, *sniff*, get your stuff please, put them in here." She put my suitcase on the fwoor.

"Why mommy?" Why did I have to get my stuff?

"Your daddy said you would come with me today, his birthday." Oh yeahh, it was daddy's birfday today…

"Okay mommy!" I ran to our woom, and got all my stuff, and put it in the suitcase. I was done fast, and went back in the kitchen, I stopped siwentwy to sneak up behind mommy, but they were arguing.

"How come Bells has to go with you?" Pauly yelled at mommy.

"Yeah, why are you taking her away from us, we just lost dad!" Sammy didn't yewl, onwy when he was weally angwy.

"Please, Untie Wily, don't take Belly away fwom us!" Sethy was starting to cwy.

"I'm sorry, your father agreed on his birthday, last year, Bella would stay with me in Florida, don't worry, she will visit you every summer." She said sadly, I tink she heard daddy died…

"Bu-bu-but, I wuv her, don't ta-ta-take her away!" Sef was on the fwoor cwying, I didn't wanna weave either, I like staying here wif Sef, Jawed, and Jakey.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked, dragging my suitcase wif me, I didn't wanna go…

"We're going to Florida sweetie, you can come back during summer."

"I don't wanna go!" I was stawting to get mad, I aways wuved mommy, but I wuved daddy more. I started sceawming, and twied to get away, but mommy gwabbed me, and cawwied me to the twuck, wif my suitcase. Sef, Pauly, and Sammy were running outside, but mommy was stawting to dwive away.

"Sef! I wuv you too!" I yewled out the window, I looked and saw them awl wif bwoken expwessions. Why did mommy take me away from them, La Push is my home…

**(A/N I really wanted to leave it there, buuuutt, I'll continue on for you people, that was half of the prologue, the other half coming up!)**

**Seth P.O.V. Right after Bella and her mom drove away**

I was sobbing on the cowd fwoor outside Bewa's house, I wuv her, why'd they take her away? Pauw and Sam were wight beside me wif Lee-lee, they had tears too, but they were more quiet. Sam picked me up and handed me to mommy, I was cwying tightwy into her dwess.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Mommy asked, petting my hair.

"M-m-mommy, i-is i-i-it su-supposed t-t-to hurt th-this m-m-much?"

"How much do you love her Seth?" That was a easy question, she is what howds me to Earf.

"Bewa howds me to Earf, she howds my heart…" Mommy was whisperwing to dad, it sounded wike, 'Hawwy, this is bad, I knew he wiked Bewa, but not this much.' That was the wast ting I heard befow I fewl asweep.

**Bella P.O.V. no real age, just her explaining how things went, age will be explained later on.**

I don't really like _mom_ anymore, she took me away from my home, La Push, and she said I could visit every summer, but after I became fourteen she said no more… I love my mom really, but Daddy is who I love more, I just can't connect with mom, she can burn cereal, yes cereal, so I had to learn how to cook when I was five years old, FIVE YEARS OLD! But, if I do say so myself, I'm a great cook.

I loved going to La Push, Sethy was there, so were my brothers, and Jared, Jake, and Lee-lee too, and my newer friends, Quil and Embry, I met them when I was 7, Quil tried flirting with me, even though I was completely oblivious at the time, and Embry was shy and trying to hide, I liked him more instantly. Also the twins, Brady and Collin, I was like a mom to them, Sue and Harry take care of them, their parents beat them when they're home, but travel most of the time anyway, I plan on adopting them when I'm older, save them from that horrible life. Whenever I went to La Push, when I stepped out of Uncle Billy's old rust-bucket, Seth would be there, waiting for me, all the time. Right when I stepped out, I would be in Seth's arms, my favorite place in La Push, but I liked Paul's and Sam's arms too, even though they suffocate me more than my Seth's.

I think mom knows about my _gift_, but it's more of a curse to my blood, you see, when I was cooking one day when I was fourteen, I accidently sliced my arm deep, I cursed really loudly, and slipped on some lemon juice I spilled earlier, making me hit my head on the counter and fall backwards and hit the back of my head on the refrigerator, I cursed even louder, 'cause when I hit the counter, the salt fell and _cleansed_ my various cuts. I cursed even louder, some of my blood dripped onto my hand. I wished that the wounds would disappear, and magically the pain stopped. When I checked, they were all gone,, no scar, no nothing. Just to experiment, I cut my leg, it stung, and I wished it was gone, but it didn't work like when the blood was on my hand. Hand… hand… blood on hand… wish… I get it; my blood on my hand equals one wish! I got some blood off my leg, and wished this was a dream, but sadly, this _gift_ can't be wished away, so I wished for no pain if I inflicted it on myself, so I tried stabbing a knife into my hand, and I smiled, no pain what-so-ever, so I ended up taking advantage of my _gift_.

One day, my mom and her new _boyfriend_ saw me cutting myself, they asked me what I was doing, I answered back in a monotone voice, cooking dinner, I muttered under my breath, 'I wish dinner was finished.' Right behind me, the spaghetti I was cooking, finished itself, so I held it out, "see mom, I was finishing our spaghetti." I saw Various, her _boyfriend_, whisper something in her ear; she gasped and started a silent conversation, right in front of me.

I thought it was nothing so we went on normally throughout the day, when summer came, mom said I couldn't go to La Push, she said because 'you might expose yourself', I knew instantly she knew of my curse, I got super angry, and felt my insides burn, I ran at a super-human speed to the forest, thank goodness we live near the forest. I started seeing red, and my bones felt like they were cracking, I fell over, the pain was too much, when I opened my eyes, I looked by the nearby pond, and saw a huge white wolf-thing look at me, I tried screaming, but it came out as a howl. I knew instantly, the werewolf legends I were told growing up were true.

I spent days wandering, just getting away from my mom, I found a small meadow with a few dead trees. I spent days getting in-tune with nature, eating raw meat, reluctantly, bathing in the pond, and practicing my senses, meditating if you will. One day though, I was stalking my new prey, a deer, when I smelt this horrible combination of salt, bleach, and all the sugar in the world, I was distracted and the deer got away, so I followed the scent. I was completely shocked, I saw Various, holding a little boy by the throat, and he had his teeth bared, my natural instinct was _obliterate and burn_.

Right before he got to the neck, I snarled and jumped out of the forest, tackling him with all my might, the little boy ran away behind the trees. Various being the little bag of nasty he is, clawed at me, and hissed, you heard me, hissed like a snake. He started running away like the coward he is, but I ran after him, he was desperately trying to evade me, throwing everything in his path towards me. My days of honing my senses paid off, I finally caught up to him, I snarled and bit his leg off, he tumbled forward, losing an arm in the process, I hovered over him, biting him in all places I could reach, while he was flailing, and trying to swipe at me. I finally snapped his head off, my instincts to light his body on fire. Oh shoot, I forgot my handy dandy lighter, oh well, note sarcasm, I transformed back and got a nearby sharp rock, _I wish I had the ability to control fire_, suddenly, a felt like snapping my fingers. I had fire on my fingertips and threw it at Various' body, _weird, I feel like I've been throwing fire for my whole life_.

I tried to transform back, but I couldn't it ended up making me mad, then I transformed, now it makes sense, anger triggers the affect to make me transform. I tried thinking opposite, happy thoughts, being in La Push, Sam and Paul, being in Seth's arms, which seemed to make me transform back to human. Practicing a couple times, I think I got pretty good at it, angry equals wolf, happy equals human.

I was thinking of how my _mom_ dated this leech… wait, that's how she knows I have powers now, Various, told her, he heard me… WHY THAT SON OF A MOTHER-FUCKING ASS WIPE BITCH, HE PROBABLY MADE ME THIS, BEING AROUND MY FUCKING _MOM_ EVERY-FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC TORTURING DAY AWAY FROM… Seth… Immediately, I calmed down, the tremors gone, my vision back to normal. I started thinking about Various and my _mom_, that is my anger for transforming, and transformed, sprinting my way back towards the road, to find out how to get home. I thought of Seth, and went inside to give my _mother_ a talking.

"Bella, is that you?" She yelled, from the kitchen.

"Yes, _Lily_, it's me." I spat back at her, I bet she knew all along Various was a vampire, disgusting. She came through the door to meet me in the living room, she was wearing an apron, pfft as if she could cook, I bet its burnt or inedible, she had her hands on her hips, looking up at me, wait up, I always looked up.

"Where have you been young lady, I've been worried sick about you!" She screeched at me, ha like she cared about me, if she did, she would let me move back in with Sam and Paul.

"I've been running around, and killing your _boyfriend_, I bet you knew he was a vampire too didn't you, that is so _stupid_ of you, he could have turned you into one!"

"I don't care, he loves me and takes away the memories of your father!" That made me stop and think, she still loved daddy more, but still, she dated a vampire, and didn't tell me about it!

"You could've at least let me help you instead of dating a bloodsucking leech!"

"What could a _child_ like you do to help me forget, you make me remember him even more! You have his skin, his smile, his hair color, his chocolate eyes, how could you help me to forget?"

"Oh, that's fucking _priceless_, _I'm_ the child? _I_ cooked for you all these years! _I_ know more about this messed up world than you! _I_ stayed brave for daddy, instead of going off and setting my daughters FUCKING WEREWOLF GENES!"

"I-I-I didn't know, they always said that girls couldn't phase," so that was the correct form for transforming, phasing. "I thought it wouldn't matter if he was here all the time, I promise Bella, I will try to be a better parent, please, just give me another chance, please."

"Okay, mom, but please don't date a pale guy with red eyes ever again."

After that, mom started dating this one guy, Phil Dwyer, he was really nice, and had a lot of money too, they spoil me so much now, but the one thing I can't get is going to La Push, mom said I could move back four years later, four years ago. So here I am, saying good-bye to mom and Phil, getting on-board a plane to Forks, Washington. Before the plane started flying, I wanted to text Seth, we always talked, any form of communication, everyday.

_Hey –Bells_

_Hey –Sethy_

_Ur good at math right? –Bells_

_Yea, I guess, y? –Sethy_

_Simplify this equation :_ _9x-7i greater than 3(3x-7u) –Bells_

_7i less than 21u y did u make me simplify that? –Sethy_

_No u little idiot, u didn't divide both sides by 7 –Bells_

_Ohhh, I see, I less than 3u too :) –Sethy_

_:( I miss u –Bells_

_:[ I miss u 2 –Sethy_

_I wanna c u again :( -Bells_

_Me 2, its been 4 yrs already :[ -Sethy_

_I gotta go, mom, is getting mad again –Bells_

_kay… c ya later –Sethy_

_kay, night Sethy, I less than 3u –Bells_

_I less than 3u 2 Bells –Sethy_

I lied, I don't want anyone to know I'm coming home, I want it to be a surprise. I got lucky, Phil and mom insisted I get on first-class, so here I am, laying down, trying to sleep, good thing I did an all-nighter, I can sleep all 8 hours on the way there.

"Excuse me miss, the plane has landed."

"Uhhh, huh, oh, what, the plane landed, thank you for waking me up."

I stepped out of the plane and went to the fucking slow baggage claim. Finally, my two luggage's appeared, I picked them up, and ran outside, towards the forest, I can't have myself cut myself and disappear in public, now can I? When I got to the forest, I got a rock and impaled my hand, I wished myself to home, I figured out that wishing has its limits, I can only travel within the city. In a flash, I was outside the house I grew up living in. I put my luggages on the side so Paul or Sam wouldn't know it was me, I looked over to Seth's house, and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes, I could get lost in them forever, and suddenly gravity was fading, the only thing holding me down to Earth was… Seth! Well that's not shocking, I felt that way about him before, but now I know for sure, I was his imprint.

I tore my eyes away, and knocked on the white door.

* * *

**Stupid fanfiction thing won't let me put the greater than or less than sign, it's supposed to be i(less than)3u**


	2. Chapter 1 Different

**Blood's Curse – A Soul Symphony**

**Most characters have their own nickname for Bella, ex: Izzy, Bellsy-Wellsy, Baby Bells, etc.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Different**

**Bella P.O.V.**

A few seconds went by, and the door swung open, to reveal a shirtless man, I would've thought he was hot, but oddly, I didn't, this must be Paul, I can tell, because he has earrings, Sam always hated those. He looked me up and down, assessing me… Eye fucking me, ewww.

"You must be Sabrina, come on in, my brother Sam is working right now." I was about to correct him, but he crashed his lips on mine, talk about incest. Paul lifted me up bridal style and took me to our room, I guess we still only have one bed… There was another man in the room too, I think this was Jake, he's the only one in the gang who has hair like that. Paul was still kissing me, shoving his tongue down my throat, when he lied me down on the bed, he started taking my shorts off, no panties, since when I phase it takes more time. His hands were warm too, like mine, he's a werewolf, no surprise. He ripped my shirt and sports bra off, leaving me naked, I know we see each other naked when we sleep, but right now it feels wrong.

"My, my Sabrina, you are fine!" Jake said, coming behind me.

"You are a virgin, right Sabrina, 'cause this might hurt a bit." I am a virgin, but reading stories every day, I know what to do, how to do it, and how he's saying he's going to push through my barrier.

"Yes, b-" Jake cut me off again, kissing me, and making his tongue move around my mouth. Paul started unbuttoning his shorts, and let his manhood, or J.P. as he told me he calls it, free, standing up against his stomach, he was hovering over me, Jake was holding me against him, lying down, and Paul put his dick at my entrance. He pushed inside ever so slowly, then he stopped.

"Just wait, Sabrina, after Paul gets inside, it'll be my turn." Jake purred into my ear, I like him, but not as much as my Seth. I didn't notice until now, he already took off his shorts, and his dick was poking me in the back. Paul took over, and shoved his mouth onto mine again.

"Now, Sabrina, this will hurt a bit, but you'll love it." He purred at me, he took J.P. almost all the way out, and I took this as an opportunity to grab his dick, and hold it back. He looked at me shocked.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" He used some force, and his dick pushed a hole through my hands, and entered me again, slowly.

"Sabrina, let go, so Paul can do his thing, you'll love it." Jake said, crossing his arms over my stomach.

"Hey Paul, I know we were always close, I know we gave each other baths, but I don't feel like losing my virginity to my brother. And Jake, I know we had crushes on each-other before, but please I don't want to lose my virginity like this." I said looking sideways.

"What are you talking about Sabrina, the only girl who gave me baths, was my sister Bella, but she's in Florida with our _mom_ right now, so let go." He started pushing in further, and touched my barrier. I used my strength to hold it in place.

"Yeah, Sabrina, the only girl I have my eyes on is his sister, no girl matches up to Bells, and Paul's right, she's in Florida with their _mom_." Okay, this just got weird, I thought he got over me.

"Really Paul, you stripped me of my clothes, and you didn't see the tattoo on my stomach, of the heart with your name, Sam's name, and my name on it? I knew you weren't as smart as me or Sam, but really, you don't even recognize your sister. Now please get J.P. out of my pussy, I want to save my virginity for someone else." I said, looking into his eyes, he looked stunned for a second, but lost it as soon as it came.

"Wow Sabrina, you know a lot about my sister, have you two met or something, my sister isn't coming back 'till she's eighteen, her birthdays in a month." Wow, he still can't remember my birthday was last month, you'd think, with enhanced senses, he'd remember singing happy birthday over the phone with Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jake, Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah. He almost pushed through my barrier.

"Yeah, did you study her body or something, if you were our Bells, you'd have known, her birthday is next month." Jake said, into my ear.

"Pauly, why are you twing to take my innocence?" I asked using my four year old voice, and puppy dog eyes, which I perfected over the years.

"Sabrina! No one, I mean NO ONE CALLS ME PAULY EXCEPT MY BELLSY-WELLSY!" Wow, my brother is _dense_.

"Jakey-poo, why are you hewping my bwother?" I asked Jake behind my back.

"Sabrina! Only Bells, ONLY, BELLS CAN CALL ME JAKEY-POO!" Wow, Jake must be hanging around Paul too much, I know for a fact he was smarter than this.

"Okay, Paul, I'm getting tired of this now, you guys are seriously stupid, my birthday was last month, you sung to me happy birthday with the gang. I doubt that anyone looks like me either. Would some girl know that when mom took me away, you, Seth, and Sam cried for the longest? Would some girl know that you're my big teddy-bear? Would some girl have the same eyes as us? Look, connect your right thigh with my left, the tattoo of the wolf face connects. And you, Jake, you didn't even say your name, how could some girl know it and the nickname I gave you?" Paul took out his dick hesitantly, and put his right thigh next to mine, I heard a very quiet, 'Oh Shit', and then he frantically moved Jake's arms out of the way, and looked at the spot right next to my belly-button, and then he moved up and looked into my eyes.

"Bellsy-Wellsy, is it really you?" He whispered, thinking I was still human.

"If I weren't would I know that you and Sam still haven't gotten another bed, and still sleep next to each other?" In an instant, they were hugging me really tight, and crying into my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I wouldn't have tried to push J.P. through your innocence." He said into my head.

"I wanted to surprise you, I didn't think Seth was right when he said you and Jake were man-whores now." I said chuckling, they both held me tighter.

"Why Bells, we would've had a party for you."

"Okay Jake, you know for a fact, I hate shopping, fancy things, and parties, why would I have you do that now?"

"Because, you haven't been home in fou-" He was cut off; I heard the most beautiful voice ever, Seth's voice. He was walking down the hall with his head down, I bet he didn't know I was Bella either.

"Hey Jake, I guess you have a chance with Bells now, I imprinted on," he stopped at the doorway, and looked up at a very naked group hugging each other. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU TOOK MY IMPRINT!" So my Sethy's a werewolf too, guessing from the fact I am, Leah must be one too.

"Wait, no Seth, it's not like that, this is B-" Paul was cut off, Seth angrily, and must I say, sexily, stomped towards us. He ripped their arms off of me, and pulled me into him. I bet Seth knew this _Sabrina_ was coming over too.

"WHY'D YOU TAKE SABRINA? I KNEW YOU TWO WERE MAN-WHORES, BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST WAIT A FEW MINUTES BEFORE YOU TA-" I cut him off, standing on my toes, and kissed his lips softly.

"Sethy, it's not what you thi-" He looked at me with anger.

"SABRINA, LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, I MAY BE STUCK WITH YOU FOREVER, BUT YOU CANNOT CALL ME SETHY, ONLY MY BELLS CAN!" Okay really, do I look that different, and did my voice change that much, I talked to him over the phone like two days ago.

"Seth, can you not see the special earrings you made for me for my birthday last year?" He tore his eyes away from Paul and Jake and looked at my ears.

"H-how do you have those, I made those for my Bells…" Wow, are all my friends dense?

"Seth, it is me, I am your Bells, you 'imprinted', whatever that is, on me, not some girl named Sabrina, and you two," I turned around in my Seth's arms, and looked at Paul and Jake who were just sitting there on the bed, "No more man-whore business, we share one bed here, now both of you off, clean the sheets, I expect them clean before I start dinner!" With that, they hurriedly took off the sheets on the bed, and rushed to the laundry room.

"Bells, is it really you?" Seth whispered.

"Yes, sniff me if you doubt it." He looked at me shocked, he thought I didn't know about werewolves, or leeches, but he sniffed me anyway. His eyes flashed in anger at first, Jake's scent was all over my back, and Paul's scent was all over my front. But, then, he smelt it, my aroma of strawberries and vanilla, my favorite smells in the world. He looked at me in the eyes, and realization flashed across his features.

"Bells! It is you!" He yelled, hugging me really tight, and swinging me around in circles like those sappy romance movies.

"Okay Seth, you can let me down now so I can change, I haven't been in La Push for one minute with my clothes on, my idiot of a brother ripped my clothes off." Seth growled at that, and instantly, I felt arousal in between my legs. He let go reluctantly, and took his shirt off, and put it on me, I got my shorts and put them on, sauntering my way back to Seth. When I was in arms length, he grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"You know how sexy you look in my shirt?" He purred into my ear, queue my infamous bush. I felt myself getting turned on again, I could feel his arousal poke my back too. I turned around to kiss him, softly, I can't believe he's all mine forever. We pulled away gasping for air. He put his forehead on mine.

"I've waited four years for this, but I don't wanna rush this Seth."

"Me neither, now that your mine forever, we can take all the time we need." He pulled my bottom lip into his, we were about to go deeper, but we heard an uncomfortable clearing of the throat.

"Umm, Bellsy-Wellsy, I know you're getting together, but we're hungry, can you cook dinner before Sam comes home, he usually brings home take-out food, or pizza." Eww, everyday, I feel so sorry for them, but they're just as bad as mom is when it comes to cooking, ashes out of toast, come on, is it really hard to put in bread and push a button? I pulled away from Seth, in an instant, I missed his arms, stupid imprinting, must take away verbal filters. I made my way across the hall, and near the stove, Jake, Paul, and Seth were in the living room, playing video games.

"How many people?"

"Me, you, Sam, Seth, and Jake." Well I guess I can make some spaghetti, garlic bread, and some chicken, wait no, not some, they're werewolves, a lot of chicken.

"Does spaghetti, bread, and chicken sound good?" They all nodded so fast, I was afraid that at the speed they were going, their heads would collide and fall off.

"What about your special red velvet wolf shaped cake bells, at least let us celebrate you coming home." Jake was begging from the couch, using his version of the puppy dog eyes, it was cuter when we were little, but now it kinda looks weird on a werewolf who's about six foot four, but nevertheless, I caved.

"Okay, just stay out of the kitchen, I'll know if you come, or I'll personally never feed you again." They all paled and nodded ever so slowly. "Oh, I'll be right back, I need to get the ingredients!"

I went outside, and sat on my luggage's that were outside the back door, I was stalling, I was at the 'super market' getting the ingredients, but I'd rather just wish it. It was about ten minutes later, I turned my hand into a scythe, I got this power when I got tired of looking for sharp objects, and slit my hand, and with my werewolf abilities, it closed instantly, just leaving the blood I need. _I wish for the ingredients I need_. Suddenly a small flash of light appeared, and sitting in front of me were the ingredients I needed, I brought my luggages inside, leaving the food out there.

"Hey," I wolf-whistled, "Will someone grab the bags, unless you want me to do all the work, then I'll gladly eat alone!" They all rushed outside and grabbed two bags each, I swear, my boys are ruled by that stomach of theirs.

"Thank you, now go back, I need to start." With that, they scurried back to the living room, I got started with the bread first, it's the easiest. I cut all eighteen pieces bread in half, and spread the garlic/butter mix on it. I sprinkled some cheese on it, and added a couple of my own spices. I put them on a pan, and snapped my fingers, I held the pan in one hand, cooking the bottom, after like a minute of super palm fires, I set it down on a cooling rack. I used my palm fires again, and held my hands over the pan, effectively cooking the top, making it crunchy, the way they love it.

"Smells good Bellsy-Wellsy! Make sure there's a lot, we love your food!" I already made like three dozen, so I don't see why I should make more, unless there was a bonfire.

"Yeah yeah, pay attention to the T.V. you know I have my eyes on you!" Next the chicken, I got my special type of sauce, and marinated all two dozen, I put some spices, and got some vegetables, and put it on a pan, frying it isn't healthy, I know werewolves will burn it off, but I like it healthy. I looked in my suitcase, and grabbed my special levitating heat distributing pan, I wished for this a while ago, while I found using my palm fires was faster, and I didn't like waiting, so I made a wish for these, a set of pans, pots, and other cooking utensils that float, and change sizes. I put the chicken and vegetables on, and stretched the pan, effectively making it a box. I put my palm fires on the circles that spread the heat, and waited a couple of minutes. Soon it was done, so I put it on the original pan, and put it on the cooling rack, good thing I became heat resistant after I wished for fire.

"Almost done guys, when's Sam coming home?" I was starting on the spaghetti, putting the noodles in my levitating pot, with water, and made it a sphere.

"In about twenty-five minutes, you gonna be done by then Bells?" Jake yelled, just looking at the T.V. it looked like some kind of fighting game, and he was losing, since he was frowning in concentration.

I put the noodles in a regular pot again, and let it simmer, so it wouldn't lose heat, I got out my levitating cutting board, and started cutting the garlic, hotdogs, ground meat, red and green bell peppers, and onions. I mixed it all together, and put it in a regular skillet, letting it simmer. I got some banana ketchup, and tomato sauce, and my special spaghetti sauce, and put loads of it in. I started mixing it up, and turned up the heat, this way while the sauce gets mixed together, I can make the cake. Oh, wait, I forgot the sugar, silly me. (**A/N I'm Filipino, so this is the way I practically cook it, we use hotdogs, not meat balls, it is also sweeter than Italian style spaghetti. =D**) I looked to the left, at the clock that never moved its spot, and saw I had five minutes left, shit. I cut myself with my other arm, and wished for my cake to make it exactly the way I make it, in a minute, it was done, a wolf head, in red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. I was finishing my spaghetti, when I heard the door open and close.

"Hey, who's cooking, I know we all can't cook for shit! Oh, Seth, what are you doing here, Jacob and Paul were doing their threesome today, did you take part in that?" Sam asked, his voice as deep as ever, even he knew they were man-whores, why?

"My imprints cooking, and no I did not take part in their threesome, they almost took my imprints innocence." Seth mumbled, wait, did he take part with them, ew that would be so disgusting. I decided to cut myself, and make the table, clean the dishes, and put my special cookware into my luggages. I planned on surprising Sam, I snuck my way over to him, making myself shorter so I was face to face with his stomach.

"Sammy, is that you, Pauly and Jakey almost took my innocence." I said, looking up at him, using my puppy dog eyes, they say 'doe' eyes, but whatever, I wrapped my arms around his waist, looking at my boys behind him, they were holding in their laughter, they knew what I was up to.

"Listen, little girl, whoever you are, who are you to call us by the nicknames my little sister gave us?" He asked me, looking down, using his 'scary' face, ha that never worked on me.

"You don't remember Sammy, we used to take baths together, I scrubbed your back while you scrubbed Pauly's. We share a bed too, and I know for a fact you can't cook, and probably bought pizza or take-out."

"No I don't, I've never met you, the only girl who did those things to me was my sister Baby Bells, and you look.. EXACTLY LIKE HER! Bells, is that you, when did you get so short?" Wow, I gotta give him credit, he didn't mistake me for 'Sabrina'.

"How did ya know Sammy, was it the doe eyes, the nickname, or the fact something was cooking?"

"Seth said…Seth said… Seth said his IM- I mean GIRLFRIEND WAS COOKING!" Sam was getting angry now, he started shaking, I rose to my full height, just underneath his chin.

"So is this a bad time to tell you that Paul almost popped my Cherie, and Jake helped him."

"PAUL AND JACOB DID WHAT?" He started shaking harder, and I knew he was going to phase.

"I swear, Sam it's not like that, I thought it was Sabrina, Bella didn't say she was coming home."

"Sammy, do you really want to do that while I'm hugging you?" He stopped shaking immediately, and I bet they all had a look of shock on their faces. They got over it soon, and Sam wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Please, Baby Bells, don't leave us again." He said, crying into my hair, I swear that's like their favorite place to cry.

"I promise Sammy, now please let go, the food's gonna get cold." He let me go slowly, and I skipped back to the kitchen, Sam was still standing there looking at all of them.

"You two, how could you? Paul how could you try and take away Bells' innocence, and you Jake, I know you love her, but don't help Paul. You, Seth, I'm watching you, you know Jared, Jake, Embry, and Quil love her, you break her heart, and you would live everyday seeing your imprint in the arms of your brothers, but you wouldn't, I will personally make sure that I grind your bones, and eat you before you could crawl back begging." I looked back, they all physically paled, I hated when Sam used his overly-calm voice, and I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear that since he was whispering to them.

"Hurry up guys, I can give this food to Lee-lee if you want, we'll delightfully have our dinner with Sue and Harry!"

They hurried into the room, they waited for me to get my food, and then they dug in, they took off all the food, and we were all half-way done, when we heard a few knocks at the door. I said I'd get it, and to just wait there. I hurried to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, I'm looking for Paul Uley, is he here, tell him Sabrina's waiting." I looked back at Paul and Jake, giving them my scary glare, no seriously, I wished for this a while ago to scare people from fighting me. They both paled and hid behind Sam and Seth, who were just sitting there. I looked back to this wannabee whore, _Sabrina_, and studied her, she looked Quileute, with fake blond hair, and way too revealing clothes. I decided to save her, from the horrible life of a whore. I leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Sabrina, I'm telling you this as a fellow Quileute, don't be a whore, you'll never settle down, you'll spend your money on trying to get a one-time fuck, now Sabrina, you're in school, work hard and you don't have to be a stupid whore to get knocked up with some strangers baby, that you can't probably afford to take care of, now leave my brother alone please, he is not a man-whore anymore, I'm sorry, use this as a compensation for your time." I turned around, and turned my finger into a small knife, and cut my hand. I wished for five-hundred dollars, yes I am nice, thank you very much, I just want to help this poor girl, whores are very _different_ people. I handed her the money, she said thank you, wait no, stuttered a thank you. I turned to Paul and Jake, they were practically cowering behind them.

"Paul, Jake, if I hear one more time there is a whore looking for you, I swear I will rip both of your dicks off, cook it, and shove it down your throat." They both nodded and gulped very audibly, looking down at their food. I heard more knocks at the door, what did Sabrina want now? I opened the door to find Lee-lee, Sue, and Harry, quickly, I turned around and wished for more food to appear, leaving the boys to wonder. "You boys better not touch that food!" I used my scary face on them, and they all just nodded stiffly.

"Oh, hello, who are you? Where are my manners, this is Leah, I'm Sue, and this is my husband Harry." I looked at Lee-lee, she looked confused, Sue was down-right friendly, and Harry had his 'thinking face' on, it's where he scrunches up his face, and strokes his chin, pft as if he had a beard! Suddenly, Seth came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head in my hair.

"I love you." He purred into my ear, causing me to shiver and almost fall if he wasn't holding me.

"I love you too." I whispered, bringing his head down to kiss him. We were interrupted by Lee-lee.

"Who the fuck are you? Seth, why are you cheating on Izzy? Don't tell me this… Slut of a girl is your imprint!" Wow that stung, my sister thinks I'm a slut now, what. The. Fuck. Seth started shaking and growled at Lee-lee. Sue slapped her upside the head, and told her to apologize, she grumbled 'sorry', and Harry stared at me wide-eyed.

"Seth, how much does this girl mean to you?" Harry asked, he was a smart one.

"That's easy, you remember, I'll say it like I did back then. 'Bewa howds me to Earf, she howds my heart.' Sue and Leah gasped, Harry just looked smug. He asked Seth another question.

"I asked this girl, Seth, I never said Bella, what's this girl's name?" Harry asked Seth with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, dad I know you're smart, but for them, I'll say it right now, I. Imprinted. On. Bells." Wow they're _all_ dense, but they still think I'm still 'human', so they should stop saying imprint in every conversation.

"What's imprint?" I asked in a fake wondering voice, unfortunately Seth knows I'm lying, but he stayed quiet.

"Uhh umm Bella, Seth would be better at explaining that, but other than that, why are you here, why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Sue stuttered, than squealed, she pushed Seth away, and practically strangled me, Lee-lee rushed over too, and pushed Seth to the floor, I was an inch taller than her now, and she was a werewolf too, she pulled me backwards, and Sue pulled me forward, geez, I'm not taffy, I can only stretch one way.

"I'm so sorry Izzy, you just look so _different_, so _hot_, hell, I'm your sister, and I feel like jumping you!" Wow, I'm hot, look at her, she's a female werewolf too.

"I'm different, look at you, your taller, you filled out, I bet you have yourself a boyfriend! I need details!" Ha-ha we are such girls.

"Well, excuse us Bella, we can't come inside?" Harry asked, amused by our conversation, I pulled away from Leah and Sue, and let them in. "No hug for me either?" Ha, ever so subtle Harry, I walked over to him, and hugged him, good thing he's Leah's height!

"Well, come in, we were just having dinner, spaghetti, garlic bread, and chicken, for dessert, I made my special cake!" I told them, ushering them into the dining room/kitchen, Sam, Jake, and Paul were staring at the food in front of them, shit I forgot they didn't know of my curse.

"Um, Baby Bells, I know you cooked a lot, but where'd all the food come from, we finished most of it." Great, here's my opening.

"Most of it, meaning not all, now shut up and enjoy your home cooked meal." I said with an overly sweet smile, thank goodness he let it go.

"Ha-ha, that's why we were coming over, Mom and Dad were gonna cook and have dinner here. Now we can kick back and eat your amazingly wonderful food Izzy!" She Said, propping her feet up onto an empty chair. I missed eating with Leah, always the entertainer. We were laughing and talking, catching up the four years I was gone, we heard another knock, this time, Seth got it, I excused myself to get the cake, while I was over there, I cut myself again, and wished for more food, good thing Sue, Harry, and Leah barely took any food. I was coming back when I heard my boys.

"Hey Seth, what's for dinner, who cooked, we all know only momma and the adults can cook, and it smells better than the adults food, and momma's still in Florida with her _mom_." Wow, they all hate mom, oh well, I don't really care. Brady was at the door, he was always talking, Collin was always quiet, holding my hand. I looked over, and they were almost Seth's height, they were like an inch taller than me, but then again, daddy, was tall, and Paul, and Sam are the tallest so far. I was walking back in the kitchen with the cake 'struggling' to hold it, since I was still 'human', this time I made a lot. I looked over at Collin, cake in hand, and his eyes grew wide. He pushed Seth and Brady aside, and ran straight for me, always the smart momma's boy he was.

"Collin, what are you doing, we don't even know that lady!" After I put down the cake, I was in my almost son's arms, I was going to adopt them soon, I just need the papers. He started swinging me in circles, and put me down, again, another one was crying into my hair. Brady pushed past Seth, and tried to pry Collin's arms away from me.

"I'm so sorry lady, I don't know what got over my brother, he usually just stays with Seth or something, who are you anyway?" Tsk, tsk, tsk, only two people knew who I was without asking, Collin, and Harry. Collin snapped his head up, and looked at his older brother with puffy red eyes.

"Are you stupid, momma's here, who else can cook her special wolf head cake?" Collin hugged me tighter, like he was afraid if he let go, I would leave. Brady looked at the food, he knew only I could cook this, the adults cook simple things, his eyes grew wide, and he attached himself to my other side, crying too.

"Momma, please, don't leave us, please…" That broke my heart, he was a more subtle momma's boy, he preferred to hide it in public, but when it was just us, he was just about as bad as Collin. They both cried onto my shoulder for a few minutes, I hadn't noticed, but Seth was hugging us from behind, the boys think of him like a dad, since he was always there with me, but they don't call him dad, just Seth.

"Come on boys, I'm back for good, now let's get you some food, I made my cake too, I know it's your favorite." I cooed at them, they slowly let go, but grabbed my hands, and went over to the table, the whole time, they never let go of my hands. When we finished, I told them to go in the living room, I didn't take no for an answer since I was going to use my magic to clean, as soon as they were all gone, I very very quietly cut my palm, and said in a small voice even I had to strain my ears to hear it, _I wish the dishes were clean_. Instantaneously, they were clean and were putting themselves away. I looked over to my family, Sue and Harry were cuddled up on the couch, Brady, Collin, and Seth were on the floor against the wall, Paul, Jake, and Sam were on the floor playing, and Leah was on the arm-chair, watching them with amused expressions. I walked over and sat on Seth's lap, pulling my sons' hands into my own. I laid my head back against his chest, and pretended to be asleep, I could hear my boys talk so I couldn't here, if I were still human.

"Seth, did you imprint on momma?"

"Of course, why else would she be nestled up against me?"

"True, but when are we gonna tell her we're werewolves, it needs to be soon, she always finds a way to get it out of us."

"Well tomorrow's Friday, I guess I can ask them to have a bonfire." I 'woke up' and they were silenced, it was getting late, I didn't notice, but Jake, Leah, Sue, and Harry left already. I slowly stood up, and stretched.

"Come on, I wanna go back to sleep, that bed is big enough for all of us." I told them, grabbing Seth's hand, and going to the bedroom. We all stripped down to our underwear, and got in bed, first me and Seth, him spooning me to the right. Collin was to my right, hugging both me and Seth, and Brady was on the opposite side, doing the same. Sam was on the left, hugging Brady, and Paul was on the right, hugging Collin, soon we all fell asleep, Sam and Paul are like another pair of dads to them, since we were all always together, we all grew close like one happy family. I can't wait to surprise them tomorrow.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think, good or bad, next chapter is about the bonfire. I plan on updating Anger's Shield tomorrow, or later today, depends on how busy I am, don't worry, only like 2000 more words to write, which takes me like an hour, so yeah, thanks for reading, reviews welcome and encouraged! =D**

**-Black Rose**


	3. Author's note

I am truly sorry to the people who want to read my stories, I am afraid I have to put them on hold, I am very sorry, I cannot control my life right now, my parents are having problems, I think they're getting a divorce this year, I love this one girl so much it hurts thinking about how she cannot return my feelings, there is too much happening in my life right now for me to concentrate on my stories or my life at all. I will finish my stories eventually, but I don't think my brain can process all these problems right now, I am very sorry I couldn't give you a chapter. I will try my hardest for my readers to get a few chapters in a month, but it is too hard right now. I am very truly sorry, but I cannot handle this, please forgive me. I don't want to put this in an author's note, but hopefully, I can stay strong, I will finish my stories, but they will be on hold for a while. Once again, I am truly sorry I could not provide a chapter, but I can't think, I feel like hurting myself just to get over the pain I feel right now, but it's not enough. I will continue, just please be patient with me, I am doing my best for those who reviewed, read, favorited, alerted, and read my stories.

-For the last time in a while,

Black Rose has gone emo for good…


End file.
